


Living Gold

by Microjo



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader Is A Shelby (Peaky Blinders), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microjo/pseuds/Microjo
Summary: Arthur’s long lost daughter comes to meet him after the death of her mother, and four years later she’s still there and officially part of the family.
Relationships: Arthur Shelby/Daughter, Bonnie Gold/Original Character(s), Bonnie Gold/Original Female Character(s), Bonnie Gold/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. The discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of prologue to the story, to introduce the character and to show how she figures out Arthur is her father :) I hope you enjoy this short chapter!

**New York, 1921**

You were newly turned fifteen when your mother passed away, an illness that no doctor could cure. You were fifteen and a half when you finally worked up the strength to look through her things. It was in her closet that you found an old shoe box with a simple photograph and dozens of unsent letters. 

You looked over the photograph first, it was of your mother and a young man. They couldn't have been older than seventeen or eighteen. You flipped the photograph over, reading over the words written in pretty cursive.

**_Joan Martin and Arthur Shelby, 1906_ **

Your mother had left Small Heath early the next year, shortly after her eighteenth birthday, and you were born not long after that. Your eyebrows furrowed in thought, and you set the photo down and began reading over the unsent letters addressed to the young man in the photo.

_Dear Arthur,_

_I'm pregnant, and the baby is yours. I've considered it, and I'm going to keep it. I couldn't bare to end the life of a child that was created out of love.. the love of you and I._

_I know you're still angry with me for leaving, but I couldn't stay there any longer. There is far too many bad memories attached to the place we called home. I must follow my dreams here in New York, but know that I will never stop loving you._

_With love, Joan_

Your eyes widened as you read the letter, this man in the photograph was your father. She'd always refused to speak about him, telling you it hurt far too much. All you knew was that he was in the war, but nothing else. You assumed he'd died, that maybe that was that reason she refused to even tell you his name.

You continued to read through the letters. There were a few from when she was pregnant, and some from after you were born. She'd tell him details about you as you grew, how wild and untamed you were, how your eyes mirrored his, and how your tempers matched. She never sent them, though, only tucked them away for no one to see. You didn't understand why your mother never told you about him, you almost resented her for it, but it didn't matter.

You were Y/N Shelby, and you were going to find your father.


	2. The meeting

**Birmingham, 1922**

It was only a few weeks after your sixteenth birthday when you made it to Birmingham. You’d used a lot of the money your mother left you on the ticket, you hoped it would be worth it. It was no easy journey, especially not as a young woman all alone, but luckily you’d met an older woman and her husband who kept an eye on you and even helped you get to the train that would take you to Small Heath once you arrived to London. 

“What’re you going there for, girl?“

You looked at the gruff, yet kind man, and gave a small smile,”I’m hoping my father is there.”

That was when you’d first met, now you were preparing to board the train that’d take you to your father (hopefully). You were running dangerously low on money after purchasing the train ticket, but you were sure that if your mother loved this man so much he must be a good man. He’ll take you in, you were sure of it.. sort of.

“Here is our address, don’t be afraid to write or stop by. Good luck, darling,” the kind woman you’d learned was named Ruthie smiled, handing you a small piece of paper before squeezing your hand. You smiled and nodded, squeezing her hand back before letting go and nodding at her husband. They turned and walked off, getting into a taxi that you assumed was taking them home. You hoped everyone was as kind as they were, but from the looks you were receiving you weren’t so sure.

You stared out of the train window nearly the entire trip, staring at all of the greenery. It was so foreign to you. You were used to a city life, tall buildings and cars honking nearly everywhere you went. You’d lived there your entire life, but it never felt like home to you. Yet now, as you looked at the grass and trees that seemed to go on forever, you felt like you could breathe. It didn’t make any sense.

Small Heath was not green. It was ugly, dirty, and dull, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was finding your father. Once you got off the train, you walked toward a police officer who was standing watch.

He watched you suspiciously as you came to stand in front of him,”Can I help ya’ with somethin’, miss?”

“Hello, sir. I was wondering if you could help me find Arthur Shelby?”

The officer was taken aback by your American accent, and because you were looking for a Shelby. “What’d ya want with the likes of him?” He asked accusingly, and agent took a step back. “Well, I don’t see how that’s any of your business, sir,” you stood straighter and narrowed your eyes, not liking the way the officer was looking at you as if you were some dangerous little thing. “Could you please just point me in the direction of where I could find him?”

He huffed slightly, but turned and pointed in the correct direction. “Follow the buildings, n’ head to The Garrison. He’ll most likely be there.” You nodded at him in thanks, and took off on the direction he pointed at. “Oi, Miss!” He called, causing you to stop and turn back to face him. “Whatever ya’ want with Arthur Shelby, you best be careful.” You furrowed your brows and turned back around, continuing your walk.

You tried to ignore the nervousness bubbling in your gut as you walked, what if he wanted nothing to do with you? What would you do then? You didn’t have enough money to get back to New York. God, you were stupid. You should’ve written a letter first, to see if he actually wanted to meet you. Silly girl, your mother would call you.

It wasn’t hard to find the place, the name was written above the door and you were shocked at how nice it looked compared to everything else in the gloomy place. You took a deep breath, and walked through the doors. Eyes fell to you, all wondering who you were as they didn’t recognize you. You cleared your throat, cheeks pink as you walked towards the bar.

The man behind the bar was wiping down glasses, but glanced up at you to look you over with a raised brow. “Hello,” you nervously spoke, setting your case down on the floor in front of your feet. “I, um, I was wondering-I’m looking for a man named Arthur Shelby.”

His movements came to a sudden halt, both at your accent and your words, and he set the glass down and leaned forward on his palms. “What would a young lady like you want with him?”

Your brows furrowed, why did everyone seem so concerned about you meeting Arthur? “I- I just really need to speak to him. Could you please tell me where I could find him?”

He sighed, holding up a finger as if telling you to wait. You nodded, and he walked away and towards a pair of doors. You heard a booming voice after he knocked and walked inside, and you let out a shaky breath as you sat down on one of the stools. You wiped your sweaty hands on your skirt, taking your bottom lip in between your teeth as you thought about what you were going to say to him.

You were so entranced in your thoughts you didn’t notice the presence behind you.

“Who the hell are you?”

You gasped quietly, quickly twisting around to face the man who had snuck up behind you. Your eyes widened, mouth opening slightly as any and all thoughts left your brain. Here he was, the man in the photograph.

“Are ya’ deaf, girl?” He spoke loudly, annoyed that his drinking was disrupted. You quickly shook your head, stuttering out,”N-no, sorry, um-“

“Well then, who are you?” Arthur repeated. You stood quickly, legs shaky. His hand went to his waist, and you glanced down for just a moment.

“My name’s Y/N, I, uh-“ you let out a nervous laugh, digging the photo out of your coat pocket. You handed it to him, hardly allowing him time to look over it before forcing out,”I’m your daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! This is still an introduction, soon it’ll fast forward to season four and we’ll get to the romance :)


	3. The meeting pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last lil intro chapter before we get to the real good stuff :) Tommy May seem a little out of character in this but oh well! Also Arthur, but we all know he’s a softy at heart

**Birmingham, 1922**

To say the reunion with your father was a happy one, would be a lie. It was not happy, there were no tears of joy or acceptance into the family. He just dropped the photo and stormed out of the building, leaving you stunned. You remained at the pub, using a little of your money on a glass of wine after picking up the photo. A man walked out of the room Arthur had come out of, confused eyes searching the room until he found you. His eyebrows furrowed, and he walked towards you.

“You the girl that asked for Arthur?” He spoke calmly, a cigarette placed between his lips. You looked up at him, nodding your head. “Who are you?” You questioned, genuinely curious. He tilted his head just slightly, staring at you with piercingly blue eyes as he inhaled the cigarette smoke. He held it for a few moments, exhaling before saying,”You’re American.”

You nodded.

“What do you want with my brother?”

Your eyes widened slightly,”Your his brother?”

Tommy looked at you curiously, wondering who in the hell you were. You were too young to be a lover, too small and weak looking to be here to assassinate him. He looked you over, eyes falling to the photograph still clutched in your hand. He grabbed it, although you protested loudly.

“You’re his daughter,” he stated, looking over the photograph. It was the only logical answer, and it was confirmed by your nod. He handed the photo back,”He’s never mentioned you.”

“He didn’t know, not until ten minutes ago. I didn’t even know who he was until six months ago,” you sighed, your head dropping into your hands for a moment. You took a sip of your wine as he sat down next to you. “What’s your name?” He asked.

You gave it to him, and he nodded, waving a hand at the man you’d learned was Harry. He quickly brought a glass over and poured a drink for the man next to you, your uncle.

“I’m Tommy.” 

He began talking to you, asking all sorts of things about you. You told him your mother had died a year ago, and you discovered the photograph and unsent letters addressed to Arthur. You told him you’d just turned sixteen a few weeks prior, and that you were raised in New York City. He told you a few things about the family as well, how you had two other uncles and an aunt, even a great aunt and a cousin. He left out the parts about the Peaky Blinders, for obvious reasons.

Tommy noticed you looking towards the door every few minutes,and felt a small amount of pity. “He’ll come around, you’ll just have to give him a moment to gather his thoughts. Your mother was his first love, and it tore him apart when she left.”

You nodded, looking down as you frowned.

It was nearly an hour later when the door opened and Arthur walked in, hat clutched in between both of his hands as he looked between you and the ground. Tommy clapped your shoulder and stood, giving you a nod before walking off. You stood as well, facing the man you now knew as your father. 

“Hi- oh!”

You were gathered into a tight hug, tears soaking your shoulder. Now this, this was the moment you daydreamed about. After a moment of shock, you almost awkwardly wrapped your arms around him, allowing him to hold you for a moment. “I-I’m sorry, you just.. you look so much like her,” he said after a few minutes, releasing you from his arms and holding you at arms length. 

You gave a tiny smile,”Yeah, people used to think she was my older sister instead of mother.”

“Where is she, your mother?”

The tiny smile left your face, and you glanced down for a moment before looking back up at him. Your blue eyes met his own,”She was sick, um, she died about a year ago.”

Arthur felt sick to his stomach, and he released your shoulders from his grip and fell onto a stool. You did the same, albeit much more gracefully. “Tommy said she was your first love, is that true?” You asked after a moment. Arthur nodded, sniffling softly. “Yeah, yeah she was. That girl was like no other... couldn’t resist her.”

“Um, she wrote a lot of letters, but never sent them. I was looking through her things a couple months ago, and found them. It’s where I found the photo, too. It’s how I figured out about you. She never told me about you, or who you were. All I knew was that you fought in the war, she always got sad when I tried to figure out more. I assumed you died or somethin’.”

”A part of me did,” Arthur chuckled, although there was no humor in it. He went silent, doing the math in his head. “Ya must be ‘bout sixteen, right?” You nodded,”Yeah, I turned a couple weeks ago.”

The two of you talked for what seemed like hours, learning as much as you could about each other. He asked a lot about life in New York, and you asked a lot about his life here in Small Heath, although he was quite short with his answers and very quick to ask another question.

“Here, come with me,” he said, standing up,”it’s time ya met the rest of the family, I think.”

You stood after he did, grabbing your case from the ground. He took it from you with ease, and you gave a small smile in thanks. You followed him to a building that said ‘Shelby company limited,’ and assumed this is the place he was telling you about. It was there you met the rest of the family, most of them anyway, and although they were reserved at first, it wasn’t long before you began to fit right in.

You learned about the other side of the business within a few months, and while it scared you quite a bit you refused to leave. They were your family, the only family you had left, and now that you had them you refused to let them go.


End file.
